


tying up loose ends

by jolie_unfiltrd



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolie_unfiltrd/pseuds/jolie_unfiltrd
Summary: This is how season two ended, and no one will be able to convince me otherwise.





	tying up loose ends

Peggy watched across the table as Chief Sousa dotted the is and crossed the ts of her prologned "vacation" in Los Angeles. She couldn’t help but breathe another sigh of relief that the threat that was Whitney Frost, or rather, Agnes Cullen, had been neutralized - though not before causing some extensive, and rather personal, damage. Thinking of Ana - though she knew she was forgiven - only caused another rush of guilt to spear through her, icy and cold. It was always the same, with each civilian injury or casualty. She wished… 

“Well, that seems to be just about everything,” Sousa said, as he closed the file and tossed it aside, looking at her across the desk, dark eyes filled with affection. Friendly affection. Certainly not the affection of a crush or a lover - she stopped herself immediately with that train of thought. Violet must have been mistaken. If he had been in love with her, Peggy felt certain she would know it. 

“Thanks, Chief Sousa. I’ll be off to New York on this afternoon’s flight.” They both rose from the desk as if to shake hands, but both hesitated. It seemed too official for the adventure they had just gone through, and the personal revelations that had come to light. He nodded for her to come around to the side of the desk, and she followed instructions accordingly, assuming they would embrace lightly, she would be on her way, and he’d be back to his estranged fiancee before she could say New York minute. 

“Notice anything?” he asked her, after they had both paused at the corners. It took her only a second before realizing he was standing tall, hips no longer at an angle, both hands free from the constraints of his ever-present crutch. She was embarrassed she hadn’t noticed it before. 

“My goodness, Daniel! But how…” she trailed off for a moment before realizing the inevitable. “Howard did this, didn’t he?” 

He only shrugged his shoulders. “It’s a rough prototype for a prosthetic, I can only wear it for a few hours each day, but I thought you’d like to see it.” 

A fond smile played across her lips as she reached across and grabbed his hand in a sudden impulse to be near him, to touch him. Just as quickly, she released his hand as if she had been burned- she was going back to New York, he was staying here, and they had said their goodbyes. Were currently saying their goodbyes, she supposed. 

But she noticed how his eyes darkened, just a smidge. “I said, we’re finished with just about everything.” A wicked smirk had begun to play across his lips and she stared at him curiously. 

Her back hit the wall of the office and her eyes flashed wide with surprise - she had been so focused on the darkening of his eyes and wondering if he hadn’t been affected by that radiation after all that she hadn’t noticed he had been backing her up, slowly, step by step, to the wall. 

He placed one hand on the wall above her, leaning in so their foreheads were nearly touching, eyes flickering back and forth between her own, almost uncertain now, before reading something in her eyes that made him nod decisively. 

She barely had time to hitch a breath before - 

his mouth slammed against hers, pressing her against the wall with his body, all lean angles and sharp planes and corded muscle and 

she inhaled sharply before sinking into the decadence of his kisses, indulging herself in this flame that had been growing between them for months, years maybe, and she hadn’t noticed until she had almost lost him and 

his other arm wrapped around her waist, yanking her body firmly up into his, all soft curves against hardened muscle and her last coherent thought was thank goodness they had closed the door and

his hips bracketed her against the wall, pressing her firmly against the window and leaving no doubts as to how much, exactly, he wanted her and 

her hands deftly pulled the edge of his shirt out of his pants, easing her fingertips underneath until, with a soft sigh, she reached his skin and relished the moan that escaped his mouth and 

his lips coaxed a moan out of her in return as they slowed their assault and traded in wildfire for an ember and he wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and she ached to have his hands elsewhere anywhere and 

his lips started to traverse a path down the side of her neck and her fingertips traced the indents beneath his hip bones, curving a path beneath the thick leather of his belt and relishing in the way his breath hitched and 

The door slammed open and they both froze as they heard a groan. 

“Good gods, Marge. If you’re going to debase the workplace, at least have the good grace to lock the door!” 

To his credit, Daniel did not move a muscle, except to raise his head from her neck to glare at Chief Thompson and ask if he would lock it behind him as he left. Thompson, less to his credit, lingered for a moment, raking an appreciative gaze over Peggy’s legs, causing her to roll her eyes. But Peggy only grinned wickedly as she moved a hand to Daniel’s backside, not able to resist lobbing a smart response to Thompson. 

“Better hurry, Chief. We have a plane to catch, after all” 

Daniel cleared his throat. Thompson rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air. 

“We’re leaving in thirty minutes!” he announced as he stormed out of the door, clicking the lock closed emphatically behind him. 

“Well,” Peggy mused as she looked up at Daniel, “he is welcome to leave. I do believe I still have some vacation days leftover, as it happens.” 

He kissed softly up the side of her throat. “Logistics later, Peggy. I just want to kiss you now.” 

She smiled broadly before pulling his hips closer to hers once more. “Oh, by all means.”


End file.
